Bad BOCRP Night(A songfic)
by Senga 'Poke' T
Summary: A songfic for a Bleach OC RP group I'm in on deviantart.


_A girl from the village, lost deep, deep in the woods,_

_Arrives at a mansion of the night, faded letter in hand…_

A petite girl with brown hair walked in the dark woods, nervous. Who knew what lurked out in here? Wolves, foxes, bats, maybe even more scary things. Her name was Hina Nakayama, and she came from a village a long ways back. She was hopelessly lost in these woods, and because it was nighttime, she couldn't see anything. She looked at the letter in her hand, one of her friends that lived in the town a couple miles away had sent her a letter, asking if Hina could come visit. Hina, being the shy girl he is, couldn't, wouldn't dare to ignore the request, and began her long trek. However, that was a good 3-4 hours ago.

Hina sighed, before noticing the large building that she was nearing. A mansion? What would a mansion be doing out here in the woods? She thought for a moment, "Maybe if there are any residents here, t-they can let me stay for the night... My friend would surely understand, wouldn't she?" She thought out loud, approaching the large door and knocking a on it a couple of times, receiving silence for an answer, before opening the door slightly, and poking her head in. "H-hello?" She asked, as a man with extremely short black hair, orange eyes, and cinnamon-colored skin came down a large staircase.

"Oh, hello there!" He said, smiling slightly, "Do you need any help?" He motioned for her to come indoors, keeping his polite smile. Hina cautiously walked forwards, noticing two very life-like dolls of a silver-haired man in a fancy gray suit and a red-haired woman in a black and gray dolls. The doll girl rose her head. "WEL-come..." She said, as the male doll raised his head, and stood up. "To our WON-drous mansion..." He finished, smiling. The cinnamon colored boy looked at Hina, who was wearing a shocked expression on her face. "Please don't worry, those are Siran and Lina, the daughter of the Master's dolls. I'm Rex by the way, you are?" He said, finishing his sentence with a question.

"O-oh, I'm... I'm Hina..." She said, shy, as the dolls walked over to her. "You should go into the living room!" Siran suggested, as Lina nodded, "You should treat her to tea, tea is excellent for calming people." She suggested. Rex nodded, "A very good idea!" He agreed, motioning for Hina to follow. Suddenly, he spoke loudly, "Jimejii! Please make some tea, we have a guest!" And shortly after he said that, the clicking of shoes on wooden stairs was heard, and a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and bright green eyes came down. "A guest! How wonderful!" She said happily, skipping off to the kitchen, "I'm off to brew tea~!" Jimejii seemed like an easily pleased person, Hina thought, as Rex led her to the living room.

_Everyone gathers, and the guest is 'appraised'._

Already in the room was a man with light brown hair, who was holding a young girl with black hair, reading her a story about a girl lost in the woods, and a woman who had black hair in two pigtails who lightly stroked her daughter's hair. "Master Gia, we have a guest." Rex said, as the dolls skipped into the room, the small jumping off of her father's lap and hugging Rex, before going over to the dolls and beginning a conversation with them. "My, a meeting such as this you know, must be fate!" He said, smiling, as the Mistress walked beside him. The dolls, looked at Hina, who was smiling nervously, as Jimejii came in with tea. "Then we will party! Party!" They said in unision, "Let us welcome you!"

"Hurry, hurry!" The doll boy said, as the Butler pulled out a bottle of wine. "Pour the wine!" Rex cheered, Hina became a little less nervous at this, what nice people they are! "Be merry, be festive!" Jimejii sung, the maid handing the Master, the Mistress, and the Villager girl a wine glass, as Rex came around, pouring wine into them. The little girl grabbed a cup of hot chocolate that was given to her before Hina arrived, "Let us give a toast!" she said, walking over to the mistress and asking about the wine. "Akira, wine isn't good for you to have right now! When you're older!" She said, smiling lightly. "Mistress Karmah is right, Lady Akira!" Jimejii said, adjusting her dress. The doll girl went over to Hina, smiling widely, "Are you ready?" She asked Hina, who was about to answer before Karmah replied. "Are we indeed?"

"Then let us begin!"

_You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT,_

_All dressed up with a glass of wine._

_Once you're just drunk enough,_

_Won't you enjoy yourself so?_

_Sing, Dance, make Merry,_

_Forget what's so sweet and bitter._

_'Till the point of madness,_

_Enjoy a Happy nighT!_

After the feast, Hina was led into the guest room by Jimejii. "Have a nice night!" Jimejii had said, before walking out. Soon after, Hina had fallen asleep in her clothes. She slowly woke up, before noticing how the room was still dark. Just like nighttime. She looked outside, seeing... The moon. It was still nighttime? She started to feel nervous again, really strange things are happening around here. She ran out into the hall, running into the two dolls known as Siran and Lina. "Shall WE..." Lina started, smirking. "Tell you a SE-cret...?" Siran finished, grinning. Something seemed amiss about them... Then the two dolls said at once: "Take a look at the clock... ~"

Hina glanced at the clock in the hallway. It was stuck on the same time that she had seen before she went into the guest bedroom. Hina was now scared, and ran past the dolls, shutting her eyes as hard as she could. Before... **SLAM! **She had bumped into the wall. But the wall had opened up a bit, she opened her eyes, and became shocked as the secret room's doors opened up. "Jesus! Jesus!" She gasped, surprised, and horrified. Inside the room was a pile of coffins.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. It was Karmah. "Oh dear..." She murmured, she was with Akira and Gia. Gia sighed, "So you saw it..." He muttered, seeming unpleased. Hina turned around, and caught a glimpse of their eyes. Karmah's eyes, Akira's eyes, Gia's eyes... Even the doll's eyes were red. The doll boy opened his mouth, letting out a loud "DangeR! DangeR!", as Jimejii and Rex came up the steps, their eyes red as well. Jimejii smiled, "Don't be scared, please? ~" Jimejii asked in a singsong voice, the residents of the mansion moving closer towards Hina, backing her into the secret room. "Where are you goinG?" The doll girl, Lina, asked, her red eyes glowing in the dark. "Where, indeed?" Rex asked, looking displeased. "Please, wait!" Everyone said in unision.

_You're the lead actress in this Crazy nighT - _

_Is all according to the script?_

_What, then, of tonight? What EndinG?_

_It's all up to you, you know..._

_Search, look hard for a Happy endinG,_

_But mess up the order, and it's all over~_

_Does the True enD lie in the coffins?_

_Ah, is it another Bad∞End∞Night?_

Down in the mansion's dungeon, Hina sat on the ground, covering her face in her hands. "What can I do to get back home?" She asked, sorrow present in her voice. The Master and Mistress responded at the same time, "Once the play is over..." They started, as Jimejii and Rex came forwards, "Then you shall return..." They finished. Hina thought out loud to herself, "The key to the Happy endinG... Where has it ended up? The coldly glinting key...!" She looked over at the clock that had been moved downstairs, and smiled, breaking the glass and taking off the hands of the clock. "... I fooound it~" She laughed, her sanity destroyed, as she took one of the hands and plunged it deep into Jimejii's skull. Jimejii looked shocked for a moment, before her eyes clouded over and she fell to the ground, dead. The others looked surprised, and fled upstairs, Hina following in close pursuit.

_"I'm the lead actress in this Crazy nighT,_

_Plunging a knife into your skulls._

_And once I'd swung it just enough..._

_I began to enjoy myself so...~"_

_Run! Run! Run for your life!_

_Forget the play and the lines!_

_'Till the point of madness,_

_Break apart this Bad∞End∞Night..._

_You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT,_

_The cast and stage are all gone._

_And with the story over,_

_Now, shall we all leave together?_

_Sing, Dance, make Merry,_

_Forget what's sweet and bitter_

_'Till the point of madness,_

_EnjOy a BAD∞END∞NIGHT!_

After Hina had left the house after killing the family, a woman with blue hair hidden under a cloak walked out from the shadows, clapping. The sound of her slow footsteps filled the room for a moment, before she said, "A good show you put on tonight..." as she fell to her knees, grabbed the letter Hina had gotten, and began sobbing.


End file.
